


Let's Dance

by MaeKnox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeKnox/pseuds/MaeKnox
Summary: Starstruck by a hurricane dancing in the crowd.Sans is flustered, is this love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been writing this as a past time for a while now.
> 
> I don't know or read any fics with the reader being a horrible dancer in a Dancetale AU. So I wrote some. 
> 
> Enjoy!! :3

"Undyne! Alphys!" You cheerily called through the crowd that was gathered around them. 

The couple turned to you, Undyne's grin grew wider than it already is." Y/n!" They both exused themselves and Undyne pushed her way to you with her bride in tow. "You punk! I thought you wouldn't make it." Undyne squeezed the hell out you before she put you down.

It took all your strength to stop Undyne before she noogied you and messed up your hair. " hehe well here I am. Hey Al." You greet the reptilian bride who wore a wonderfully gorgeous wedding gown.

"Y/n! I'm so happy that you came all the way down here." She greeted merrily as she hugs you.

"Wouldn't miss this for anything, Alph" you said hugging her back.

"W-we thought you w-wouldn't be able to make it. You said your job was keeping you busy." 

"Yeah punk, I thought I would have to drag you all the way here if I didn't see you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise, since I don't have a wedding gift to give you so, my present is my presence." You bow graciously with a smirk.

You three shared a laugh and talked a bit more." So there's gonna be a dance off later right?" You grin.

"Hell yeah of course!" She belted.

You threw your hands up in the air in agreement. You weren't a good dancer but you did love moving your body to the beats. You caught each other up skirting away from the reason of how you actually made it to the wedding when somebody called out to the two newlyweds.

" UNDYNE! ALPHYS!"

Called the loud excitable voice. The three of you turn to the source who was boucing up to you the crowd cleared out of the way of the tall skeleton.

"HUMAN Y/N! YOUR HERE TOO. I HAVE MISSED YOU EVER SINCE THE TOUR!" Papyrus hug the hell out of you.

"P-papy, ca-n't breath!" You squeezed out, patting the large skeleton on the arm. He put you down gently, apologizing that he forgot that humans needed to breath." It's ok, Papy. I missed you too." You had met the lovable skeleton on one of the monster's biggest star: Mettaton's road tours. Alphys told you that the tour would play in the city you moved in and said that Metatton had already sent you VIP tickets and you were already excited to go. Papyrus tagged along with Meta so he could help out but you waggled your brows knowing that there was something more between the two making both monsters blush. The short time you had with the two were well spent and then they had to go, you had made two new friends. " Where's Meta?"

"His...somewhere, he organized this whole thing and his probably making sure everything is alright." informed Undyne.

" heh, should have guessed." You chuckle, " how are both of you and Meta going?" You waggle your eyebrows at the skeleton.

"WE ARE FINE, HUMAN. BUT PLEASE KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM MY BROTHER." He whispered.

"Oh you mentioned him before, Sans was it? You still haven't told him?" 

" YES HUMAN SO PLEASE. SANS DOES NOT APPROVE OF OUR RELATIONSHIP."

" 'course Pap, you have my word." You assured him.

"SPEAKING OF WHICH, Let's go meet the others!" Undyne announced

"Y-yes it's about time we introduced you to them!"Alphys tugged on your arm excitedly.

You all meandered your way to the other side of the venue." Toriel!" Called Undyne.

"Undyne, Alphys there you two are I been searching for you." Called the goat monster softly. "Oh, who's this?"

"Toriel this is the human I told you about, Y/n!" Undyne introduced you.

"Heya Toriel, I heard so much about your pies I'd love to try them sometime." You smile.

"I'd love to make you some!" She said delightedly. "I heard so much about you from Alphys and Undyne, it's a shame you had moved before we got to meet you. How long are you staying here before you go back?"

"YEAH, how long punk?!"

"Heh, well actually. I'm moving back here to Ebott." you said scratching your neck sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Undyne yelled. "You didn't tell me you were moving back here!" She screamed excitedly.

"I did tell you my present was my presence." You smirked playfully. 

Undyne and Papyrus raved about how fun it'll be."t-thats wonderful Y-y/n, but w-what about your job?" Asked Alphys.

"Haha well, I kinda uh-quit."

"What?!" The couple said in unison.

"I-I t- thought you said t-this job was a b-big opportunity for you?"

"Yeah, punk you were so excited to start there. What happened?" Undyne asked worriedly.

"Heh it just really didn't work out for me. I think I kinda gotten used doing odd jobs instead of a more stable job. It kinda got old real quick." A half lie. " I already called my old jobs and got some of them back. I'll look for others when I'm done moving in my new place. I'll tell you guys the address later."

" Well you can stay with Alphys and me instead of getting a new place-"

"Nope," you replied quickly." Don't want to be a cock block with the newly weds."

"HAH! YOUR RIGHT!" Undyne nuzzles loving with her mate. You all joked some more as you lead the topic away from you.

"What is it my child?" You turn to Toriel who has a small child tugging on her skirt. They turn to you with a large grin on their face. They moved their hands in multiple gestures before you figured out they were signing.

You replay the gesture with your hands,"Oh! You said your name was Frisk?" They grinned wider in reply. "Ok, someone better teach me ASL quickly so I can understand this little cutie" you stated the kid winked at you causing you to laugh. 

The kid tried to flirt with you as much as they could with your very limited understanding of sign language. "heya torie, sorry i lost the kid for a bit. I tried to keep an eye on them but i don't have any." You turn to the new voice not noticing that he had joined your group. 

"Oh Sans, that is alright. it seemed that they wanted to meet the human that Undyne was dragging along." Toriel chuckled softly, covering her mouth with a paw.

You grin at the skeleton wearing a tuxedo with sneakers,"hi! I'm y/n the human. You must be Sans, Papyrus told me a lot about you!" You offer your hand for a handshake.

He grins back lifting his own hand. Undyne and Papyrus had the same horrified reaction when they were too late to stop you from your mistake. A loud farting sound startled you before breaking into loud undignified laughter. "I forgot that Papy told me about that! It's been so long since I heard a whoopie cushion." 

He grins," heh, nice to meet a gal who appreciates the glorious sound of a whoopie cushion"

Frisk moved their hands again and you tried to decode their message the best that you can but your troubled face called for someone to help."my child said that the dance off is about to start." Toriel answered softly, appreciating the effort you showed in trying to understand her child.

"Oh! The dance off! Let's go!" You excitedly tug on Undyne and Alphys to the dance floor.

Mettaton was in his human form holding a mic in the middle of the dance floor. "Bonjour my darlings~ it's time for one of the most anticipated event of tonight. Get ready for the dance off!" Metta struck a gorgeous pose as everyone cheered.

The beats began and two monsters stepped up hitting the notes and out dancing each other. Metta had spotted you and gracefully dashed to you lifting you up by the waist.

"Darling!~ Oh how wonderful to see your adorable face again!" He greeted.

"Hehe you too, Metta. You look hella fine as always!" 

"Of course, darling!~"

You hear the beats change, you grin widely."Metta? Care to dance?"

"I'd love to have the pleasure of out shinning everyone here."

You and Metta stepped up the dance floor. You felt the music flow through you. You hit the notes, moving your body to the beat. When the beat dropped you felt like your chest was going to burst. Like an explosion you let the music move your body. Hitting the notes with a series of steps that just popped into your head. You felt alive. You where having fun. Mettaton was having fun. He hit his notes perfectly but you didn't care you danced with your heart and you loved every moment of it.

When the beat changed everyone cheered for Metts but you didn't care about that. You and Metta stepped down and he waited for you to catch your breath. Unknown to you someone was starstruck by you. The blue dusting his cheeks were evidence. He admired how you didn't care how you danced. In fact it was probably the worst dance he had ever seen but it conveyed how much you were having fun just dancing even if it looked like a chicken in a slaughter house. He could see your SOUL shinning, everyone could.

Undyne grinned like a predator watching their prey. She saw the skeleton with dusted cheeks. It seems like she has a new ship that she would make reality no matter what.

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome! Metta what the hell you were so sexy when you danced!" You raved.

"Oh darling please~, I'm always sexy!" Mettaton bumped his hips on yours causing you to stumble into Sans who blushed a deeper blue.

"Woah there hehe. Sorry, it seems like I'm already falling for you." You joked, sans blush darkened and you were confused what that blue on his cheeks meant but didn't question it.

He tried to compose himself as he help you steady yourself, "heh just be careful, 'cause next time you might end up jumping my bones." His blush went on full force when he realized what he just said. 

You laughed," I just might." You joked, not noting how blue his face got.

Sans laughed awkwardly from embarrassment, wanting to hide in his hoodie that he forgot he didn't wore because of the stupid tuxedo he was forced to wear. He was kinda relieved that you seem to not notice how flustered he was. Of course he wasn't the only one, he didn't notice the looks Mettaton, Alphys and Undyne was giving him.

"HERE, Y/N." Papyrus offers you a glass of punch.

"oh thanks, Papy." You accepted the drink which you downed quickly.

"So, who wants to dance?" You grinned widely when you finally think you could dance again.

You spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing with the gang. Enjoying the company of everyone. the start of a new chapter in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is gonna stay a one shot or not. I do have a vague idea where this would go. But, I guess thats up to you guys if this will turn out into a full fic.
> 
> P.s. this is my third work I've posted ever. I'm starting to feel comfortable showing you guys my fics. So thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwehehe! I have written the second chapter!(because I had nothing else to do, and I can't think of anything to write in my other fics.) I think I might go for a slice of life kinda thing with this I don't know. Forgive the typos I don't know is there are any(there are probably are but meh.)

You scrolled up your phone for the umpteenth time this week. Undyne and Alphys had flooded the Undernet with   
pictures from their honeymoon. You do admit that the pictures are adorable though.

The day after the reception, you went to the airport with Undyne and Alphys for their honeymoon along with Mettaton and Papyrus. The reptilian bride said that she always wanted to have a human wedding and what's a human wedding without a human honeymoon. So there they are now doing whatever newlyweds are doing on a honeymoon. And here you are moving boxes into your new place.

Well, kinda new. It was similar to your old place. The old place you had was just right next door, apparently someone already moved in there just after you moved out. Such a shame too 'cause next to that was Undyne and Alphys's house.

You moved the boxes all by yourself since you didn't have a lot of stuff in the first place. You moved the heaviest first and are now going back to get the last few boxes.

"SANS! HURRY UP THE NEW NEIGHBORS ARE ALREADY HERE!"

You heard a pause and then shouting about making horrible puns. You turn with a grin to the bouncing skeleton headed towards you.

"HUMAN Y/N?! YOU'RE OUR NEW NEIGHBOR?" Papyrus asked in surprise.

"Oh hey, Papy! I didn't know you lived here?! That's awesome! we're neighbors now!" You said eagerly, you threw your hands up in the air as Papyrus scooped you up in a hug and spinning you a couple of times before he put you down.

"OH THIS IS WONDERFUL! NOW YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TRY MY SUPER SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" He squealed, Grabbing your hands and pulling it to his chest.

The skeleton was visibly vibrating in excitement, it was adorable, excitement oozed from him which was adding to your own. 

"hey bro, you were **_moving_** so fast you forgot your-"Sans stopped mid sentece when he saw you with Papyrus who was holding your hands to his chest passionately.

"OH NO! HOW COULD I- DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN?." Papyrus dropped your hands replacing them to his hips.

Sans would have usually said another pun but his mind wasn't working right now. You were here. He wasn't expecting you here.

"Heya, Sans." You greeted, grinning at the shorter skeleton.

"uh hey, y/n. i didn't know you were gonna be our new neighbor." He said, feeling slightly excited for some reason. The feeling was alien to him. He hadn't felt like that for a long time. He liked it.

"Yeah, I was gonna suprise Undyne and Alphys but I didn't know you guys lived here too. And, in my old place in fact!" You rested your hands on your hips, beads of sweat glittered in the dimming sunlight. You grinned despite how tired you must have felt from moving boxes all by yourself. 

"uh yeah, undyne told me about this place when you moved out, since we were looking for our own place we moved in." He said as his eye lights follow the trail of sweat dripping down your jaw. Least to say, he was entranced.

"UNDYNE NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT! I WOULD HAVE TOULD YOU." Sans had forgotten that his brother was there. He didn't know why he was so focused on you.

He fumbled for what to say as he kept his cool, "do you want help with moving boxes?" His brother let out a shocked sound.

"MY BROTHER, SANS, IS OFFERING TO **MOVE** BOXES? MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER OFFER TO MOVE ANYTHING!, MUCH LESS HIMSELF. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!" Papyrus had now lifted his brother by the shoulders, vigorously shacking him into confession for his heinous crimes.

Sans's mind was in chaos. Why would he ask that? That was totally out of character for him. You snort then your laugh erupted which caused Papyrus to stop. It was the most beautiful thing Sans had ever heard  
"Well, there's only a few left so if you wanna help then be my guest." You said, once you finally stopped laughing.

 

"you weren't kidding when you said there's only a few left, is this all you really have?" Sans scanned the room. When he looked inside the truck there was only a few light boxes left. It was a small moving truck he could have imagined that all your stuff wouldn't even fill it.

"Yup, all my stuff fits into just one room." You said grinning from your weird accomplishment of being able to fit all your stuff into one room.

"ya now this place is big, right? it's too big even for me and paps." 

"Yup." You answered, simply.

He looked at you weirdly but let it go with a shrug. He put down the box he was carrying on an empty space on the couch and looked around. The layout was similar to theirs and Undyne and Alphys's but with a different color scheme. He noticed that you didn't label any of the boxes which was strange but who was he to judge.

"I HAVE BROUGHT THE LAST BOXES." Papyrus announced, as he magnificently carried three boxes on top of each other and setting them down on the floor.

You whooed as you pumped your fist in the air,"ok,who wants pizza?"

Both skeletons looked at you, "WHAT'S A PIZZA?"

You gasped,"you guys don't know what a pizza is?!" They looked at you confused."you've been up on the surface for how long and you haven't tried the glorious creation called pizza? Ok we have to fix that now." You said tapping quickly on your phone."Ok. who wants to watch a movie?"

 

when the pizza arrived you already got your laptop ready so you could all watch some Disney movies."I'VE GOT THE PIZZA!" You announced, showcasing the most wonderful creation man had ever made.

the skeletons flocked to you so they could gaze upon the circular goodness. It smelled wonderful. You were so giddy to be the one to introduce pizza to the skeletons.

"Behold, the magnificent masterpiece called pizza."You said in awe.

Papyrus stared at it critically,"THERE IS NO CREATION MORE MAGNIFICENT THAN MY SPAGHETTI." He huffed.

"Come on, Papy. Just try it!" The skeleton was hesitant, "Papy, it's like uh- spaghetti and hotdogs combined."

Papyrus cringed at your description while Sans was intrigued." hotdogs?"

"Well not exactly, but it is kinda like a combination of both of them." You pointed out the similarities between the two foods. It took a lot of convincing to get Papyrus to try the pizza.

"THIS IS GOOD, BUT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF THERE WAS MORE SPAGHETTI IN IT." Papyrus commented. Sans was busy chewing to comment but his mouth full of pizza was a good indication that he liked it.

"I told you its good." You hummed in victory.

You cleared out the sofa and all of you sat down to watch some Disney. Sans, instead of watching the movie was watching you instead and somewhere in the middle of the second movie, all of you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This might and might not be updated weekly, I'll try to update them weekly though. Tell me what you think and what you wanna see in this. I'll try and include them in the following chapters!


End file.
